Invisible
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: A song by Taylor Swift. Jack has a girlfriend he hardly knows her, Kim knows almost everything about her. Kim wants Jack to notice her, she wants to tell him how she feels towards him.
1. About the Characters

**Before we go to the story I'm going to write about the characters and how Jack met Elizabeth! **

Kim is best friends with Jack, they've been friends since pre-k. When they hit middle school, she had a huge crush on him. She was waiting for him to ask her out, but he wasn't interested in girls yet which made Kim a bit mad.

Kim gets mad easily but she's a sweet caring person, she hates it when she sees her friends getting hurt, she tries to help them.

Jack was into girls his freshman year, Kim isn't his type. Kim got upset because he was talking to girls that were his type. He clicked with a girl named Elizabeth, she had long brown hair and blue eyes. Kim thought she was prettier than her.

Jack is a sweet kid, he'd never hit anybody, he isn't afraid to be himself around people, he loves to help others out.

When Jack became a sophomore, he asked out Elizabeth. Kim didn't like her, he hardly knew her but Kim knows everything about her that Jack doesn't know.

Elizabeth is a cheater, she cheats on all her boyfriends, she loves to use them. She's a show off and she is rude to people she doesn't like.

She doesn't like Kim, because she's friends with Jack, but not her. Elizabeth would talk to Jack as much as she could, she really wanted him to date her. Kim thought it was odd that she wanted to be with Jack, she already has a boyfriend.

When he told Kim they were dating the tables turned toward Kim and Jack, he hardly saw Kim. Kim knew there was something ffishy going on with his girlfriend.

When Jack was sick from school, Kim watched her she was with another guy. She told Jack but he never listens to Kim, he only listens to his girlfriend.

Jack changed ever since they've been dating, Kim didn't like that at all, she changed him big time. Jack acts like Kim doesn't exist and Elizabeth is the same way.

Why would Jack be with somebody that he hardly knows?

**Find out what happens in the story!**


	2. Fights

Kim was at her locker getting her things for the next class. Across from her locker was Jack's locker, Elizabeth and him would kiss in front of Kim, it made her jealous. She rolled her eyes at them and she walked down the hall to her other class.

Kim remembers when Jack was single he always talks to Kim, he never ignores her. What does Elizabeth have that Kim doesn't? Is it her breasts? Her looks? Kim has to stop fingerling it out.

She entered the class room, she sat down at a desk across from her friend Grace, Grace smiles warmly at her. Kim returned the smile.

The teacher gave them a paper to work on. "I want you to name every part of the human body as much as you can."

Kim thought is was easy, she did the basic parts done first then the different systems it had. As the class were donethe teacher passed out more work sheets.

This time it got harder and harder. Kim was thinking about Jack and Elizabeth. 'They must sleep together, she's that kind person. Maybe that's why Jack is with her! That bad boy!' Kim couldn't focus on her work she had Jack and Elizabeth on her mind.

Suddenly the bell rang. The students gave their papers to the teacher then they left the class room. It was now break, Kim walked up to her locker. She didn't see Elizabeth with Jack at his locker, it was only Jack. "Jack."

Jack turned on his heel to face Kim. "Yes?"

Kim walked over to him. "Elizabeth is cheating on you."

"What? That's crazy talk, she isn't," Jack laughed.

"You don't even know you."

"Yeah I do, how about you run along now and stop budding in my business! " He shouted.

"You're ruining our friendship! " She yelled back.

Elizabeth heard Jack yelling, she ran over to him. "Jack baby what's going on?"

"Its nothing."

"Why are you wih a cheater and a whore?" Kim asked.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Exuse me?"

"Kim, how dare you say that!"

"You're only going to get hurt, Jack," Kim slammed her locker door and she stomped her way down the hall.

"She's such a jerk," Elizabeth said.

"Nobody says those things to my girlfriend!" Jack said.

"You should beat her up," she suggested.

"I don't hit girls."

"She made you and me upset, knock some sence into her!"

"Fine then", Jack pulled out his phone and texted Kim.

Meet me after school.


	3. Classes

**I'm so glad you guys love this story! Its so fun to write! I enjoy this story too! Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing.**

Kim was in her study hall class, she was doing her homework. Jack or Elizabeth never crossed her mind, she was so focused on her work.

She just remembered that her phone buzzed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, good thing the teacher allows the students to use their phone.

She read the text she had gotten, she was sruprised that Jack texted her, he hasn't been texting her alomst four months. She repiled to him, _I will._ She put her phone back in her pocket.

Now she's beginning to think about why Jack needs to see her after school. Is it about what happened this morning? Or maybe he needs to talk to her about something without Elizabeth. She's always with him, he doesn't have enough time to talk to friends.

Kim looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall near the front of the room. It was 1:00, 1:30 the study hall ends. She looked down at her paper and she continued to fill in the answers.

The bell rang at 1:30, the students rose from their seats and headed to their next class.

* * *

Kim was in math class the teacher gave them a math test. Kim couldn't wait to talk to Jack, she had a lot to say to him, she needs to tell him about Elizabeth.

Maybe they'll be friends again, maybe he'll break up with Elizabeth and go out woth Kim. She can't wait for the talk that him and her are going to have.

Kim did her work as she was thinking about Jack. Hopefully Elizabeth isn't there to yell at Kim, she hopes its just Jack and her.

Maybe he'll ask her out after their talk is over, he can dump Elizabeth and date Kim. He needs to dump her, he'll hurt if he doesn't she needs to stop their relationship before its to late for Jack.

She doesn't want to see her best friend get hurt over her stupidity, Kim really wants to punch her in the face. How dare she cheat on her best friend!

Suddenly the bell rang, it was time to go home. The students placed their tests on the teacher's desk, and they left the room.

Kim was waiting for Jack at her locker; Elizabeth walked by her holding hands with Kai, Kim wished Jack saw that.

Jack saw Kim leaning on her locker, he walked over to her. "Let's go outside and talk."

They walked down the hall together, then they were outside. They walked behind the school, they didn't want to make a seen in front of everybody.


	4. Talking and apologizing

"Why where you yelling at me earlier? " Jack asked.

Kim hopes that Jack doesn't yell at Kim or even try to hurt her. "Because, I known her since middle school and I seen her cheat on men and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kim, I'm fine. We're still friends right?"

"If you dump Elizabeth."

"What?" Jack's face grew in shock, there's no way he'd give up his girlfriend for Kim.

"If you want me as a friend. "

"I have to think about it," Jack said.

"There shouldn't be any thinking, you do it if you want your best friend, if you don't you lose me as a friend."

Jack paused for a moment he needs to think. Suddenly two laughs were heard. Kim and Jack turned their glance onto the one's who were laughing.

It was Elizabeth with Kai. Jack and Kim watched them like a hawk. They saw that Kai pulled Elizabeth into a kiss.

Jack was filled with anger inside. "YOU!"

Kai and Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Oh hi Jack," Elizabeth said.

"So Kai kissed you?" He walked up to them.

"Oh yes I did, I love her," Kai said.

Jack slapped Elizabeth in the face as hard as he could. "Cheater!"

"Ow!"

"You're gonna get it!" Kai said in anger.

Jack took off running. "Time to go Kim."

They both ran out of the school zone with Kai running after them.

"Where do we go?" Kim asked as she took deep breathes.

"Down there!" Jack pointed to an alley, they ran down the alley.

"Its a dead end! " Kim said.

Kai ran past the alley. Jack peered around the corner. "Its safe."

"Jack, will you be my friend forever? " Kim asked.

Jack turned to see Kim. "I do!" He ran up to her with his arms wide open.

Kim wrapped him in a hug. "Oh Jack!"

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I'm sorry that I treating you like you didn't exist, and that I lost you as a friend. "

Kim smiled and she broke out of the hug. "Will you forget about her and move on?"

"Of course! " He smiled.

"Let's go home."

Jack and Kim walked out of the alley and on their way home.

**Let's hope that Jack doesn't go back to EElizabeth! **


End file.
